Say It Out Loud
by GoddessStarRose
Summary: Addison Dumbledore is the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards alive. As the daughter of Albus Dumbledore, you have to surround yourself with the best of friends. This is how Addison is best friends with the Weasley twins. The twins have always been there for her, but what happens when she falls for one?
1. Intros

**Addison Dumbledore**

Nicknames: Addi, Dumbledore

DOB: October 31

Age: 15

Family: Albus Dumbledore (Father), Minerva McGonagall (Godmother), Severus Snape (Godfather), Sirius Black (Godfather), Sophie Snape (God-sister)

Year: 5th Year (One year above Harry)

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 10' Maple, Veela Hair Core

Species: ¾ Wizard, ¼ Veela

Best Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sophie Snape, Fred & George Weasley, Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini

Enemies: Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and other Slytherins.

Notes: I can sing! I am a metamorphmagus. I am also a registered animagus, my animal is a white wolf with bright blue eyes. I have my ears and bellybutton pierced. I am Fred and George's apprentice in pranking. My friends are the greatest thing in the world! I wouldn't be able to live without them! I have a black barn owl named Peanut and an Australian Shepard puppy named Jax. I am a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. I am close with Harry, Ron, and Hermione of course; however, Fred and George are my absolute best friends in the whole world. I am good friends with Blaise and Draco because I am Snape's god-daughter he would take me when I was little and the three of us would play together and we never grew apart. I have very advanced magic for my age and no one really knows why. I have been staying with the Weasley's for the last half of the summer and I am also going to the Quidditch World Cup with them.

**Sophie Snape**

Nicknames: Soph

Birthday: September 12

Age: 15

Family: Severus Snape (Dad), Lily Potter (Mom), Harry Potter (Half-brother), Addison Dumbledore (God-sister), Albus Dumbledore (Godfather)

Year: 5th (One year above Harry)

House: Slytherin

Wand: 11 ½' Willow, Unicorn tail core

Best Friends: Addison Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson

Enemies: Cho Chang, Harry Potter (At first), Ginny Weasley (At first)

Facts: I am a metamorphmagus and a registered animagus. My animagus form is a mostly black fox. I have a snowy owl named Angel and a kitten named Roscoe. Addison and I have been friends since we were born. We were basically raised up at Hogwarts together since Dad and Albus were always here. Addison and I have always been really close with Fred and George. When Dad told me that Lily Potter was my mother, I had a slight mental breakdown and screamed at Harry. We are definitely not on good terms, neither are Ginny and me. I'm very close with the Malfoy family and Blaise Zabini as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Addison's POV**

I woke up to my mattress bouncing under the weight of the people jumping on it. I opened my eyes to see Fred and George jumping on my bed.

"Wake up Addi!" George screamed

"It's time to go to the Quidditch World Cup!" Fred continued his sentence, also screaming.

I closed my eyes and wished they would just stop screaming, but when they continued, I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom before they could tackle me to the ground. I've been staying in Charlie's bedroom for part of the summer and his bedroom is directly across from the bathroom. I hopped in the shower, washed my hair and body then hopped back out. I did some light makeup and straightened my hair, then put my clothes on. I grabbed some high-waisted shorts with a greenish cropped t-shirt. Once I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom and made my way over to the twins' bedroom.

"Hello boys." I said with a smirk as I stood in the doorway.

They turned around and both of them were shirtless. They grabbed the shirts that were lying on their beds and draped them across their body.

"Knock much?" Fred asked with a laugh

I shook my head no and plopped down on his bed while they finished getting ready.

"So, are you guys excited for the World Cup?" I asked them, while I was laying on Fred's bed.

"Of course, we're excited to watch Ireland crush Bulgaria!" George laughed as he pulled on his Ireland Quidditch shirt. We continued talking about quidditch until the door was thrown open and we saw Ginny standing on the other side with her hair turned bright green.

"FIX THIS NOW!" Ginny screamed, loud enough that people in Japan heard her.

Fred and George were too busy laughing and admiring their prank to take her seriously. I was trying to hold back my laughter so she would calm down, but it wasn't working very well.

"NOW! OR I'M TELLING MUM!" She screeched.

This caught the twins' attention immediately. They got their shit together, stopped laughing, and fixed her hair in almost a minute flat. Once her fiery red color returned, she smiled, thanked the twins, and exited the room as quickly as she entered.

"Well that was a close one." I laughed

"You're telling us." George started

"Yeah, Mum wouldn't have let us go to the World Cup. I mean she's already watching us like a hawk after the Dursley incident…" Fred snorted remembering the prank they pulled on Harry's cousin before he realized that he had snorted and covered his face.

"Now that was a good one! I can't believe I missed it!" I exclaimed.

"You were the one who didn't want to go to pick up Harry with the rest of us." George teased

"I was helping your mom make dinner! You left without me!" I retorted

"We did no such thing! I am offended that you think we would suggest leaving while you and mom were cooking!" Fred said as he pretended to be offended. I just rolled my eyes as we heard Molly call everyone downstairs. The twins hurried and finished getting ready as I stood beside their door and ushered them out before closing it behind me. Once they were in front of me, we hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. When we got there, Molly was waiting on us before she started her 'be good children' speech that she gives us before we go somewhere. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all standing down there waiting on us as well.

"Okay children, now you need to behave for Arthur. Especially you three." She said eyeing Fred, George, and me before she continued to lecture all of us until Arthur came inside and said it was time to leave. All of us rushed out of the door in order to avoid another Molly speech. Once we were all outside, I linked arms with Fred and George and we walked over to the others.

"Is everyone excited?" I asked beaming with excitement

"I'm very excited! This is the biggest quidditch match I've ever been to!" Harry smiled

"I'm dying to see Bulgaria cream Ireland tonight!" Ron exclaimed

"There is no way that is ever going to happen, little brother!" George said defending the best team on the planet.

"Whatever you say…" Ron said not convinced

We walked and talked to each other for about an hour before we stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Dad, where are we going?" Ron yelled towards Arthur at the front of the group.

"Haven't the foggiest! Keep up!" Arthur responded

"That's reassuring…" I laughed uncomfortably

"Arthur! It's about time son!" Someone exclaimed

"Sorry, Amos some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Arthur said eyeing all the children. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me, at the ministry." As he said this a handsome young man dropped down from the tree. "This strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?

"Yes, sir" Cedric replied with a hand shake.

Hermione, Ginny, and I all made eye contact and then looked back at Cedric. Arthur went over to talk to Harry, but Cedric came over to talk to Fred, George, and I.

"Hey, I've seen you guys around Hogwarts." He said shyly

"Yeah, I'm Addison Dumbledore but you can call me Addi." I said introducing myself

"Oh, I know who you are. Who wouldn't know the headmaster's daughter?" He chuckled before turning to Fred and George before they introduced themselves. We continued talking for a little bit, and it turns out Cedric is a super sweet kid. The four of us talked until we walked up on a boot which we were going to be using for a portkey.

"Okay everyone, get yourself into a good position!" Amos instructed as we all gathered around the boot.

"Why is everyone standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked very confused.

"That isn't just any manky old boot, mate." Fred explained

"It's a portkey!" George finished the explanation as we gathered around the boot and grabbed onto it.

"Ready? After three. One. Two…" Arthur started the countdown, but I realized that Harry hadn't grabbed into the portkey, so I shouted "Harry!" and he slammed his down onto it before Arthur reached "Three." Once the countdown had finished, we were taken up into the air and it was only a few minutes before it was time to let go. We all let go of the portkey and all the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione all fell very fast towards the ground. However, I have traveled by portkey a few times before this, so I know how to land safely and apparently Arthur, Amos and Cedric does as well. When we landed, I walked over to help Fred and George off the ground and back onto their feet. After everyone was off the ground, we started walking towards the field where the tournament was being held. We said goodbye to Amos and Cedric right before we entered our tent which was made to be about 17 times as big on the inside as it was on the outside. Fred, George, and I all walked into the dining room and sat down in the chairs that were positioned around the table.

"Fred, George get your feet off the table!" Arthur told them. They took their feet off the table for a split second but almost instantaneously put them back onto the table.

"So, George, are you excited to see Sophie?" I teased him. George has had a crush on her for the longest time and won't admit it to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in a matter of factly

"She's talking about your undying love for her that you have yet to admit exists." Fred explained as I giggled at how shocked George looked.

"Do we want to talk about secret undying love, Freddie?" George taunted him and Fred turned whiter than I'd ever seen him.

"Fred's got a secret crush?" I asked teasing while Fred went over to George to make sure he stayed quiet.

"No. I don't"

"But Freddie, that's not what you said when you told me that you've never felt this way before and she was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen." George kept on teasing him

"George, stop." Fred said sternly.

"What's wrong, Fred? We were just teasing." I joked

"It's just still really soon and personal."

"Okay, we understand." I said nodding towards George hoping that he knew Fred was uncomfortable and stop teasing him. "Well, I'm going to change into some Irish pride. I'll be back in a few." I walked over the bedroom and grabbed my clothes from my trunk. I changed into the white pants and green crop top. I magically made my hair straightened and redid some lighter makeup. I grabbed my white and green pom pom from my trunk before I walked back out into the living area to see Fred sitting on the couch and George was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I sat down beside him on the couch. "You just seemed a little angry with me and George earlier. You know we were just messing with you, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. I overreacted but I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." He answered honestly.

"I understand that but you know that when you are ready, I'll be here, right? I'm always here for you." I smiled

"Of course, I know that Addi. I hope you know that I'm always going to be here for you too. You're my best friend." Fred said grabbing me into a hug as everyone else walked into the room ready to go to the game.

"Is everyone ready?" Arthur asked walking into the room. "The game starts in an hour and we should get going if we want to get to our seats before the game starts."

We all agreed and were quickly ushered out the door by Arthur. While we were walking, I locked arms with Fred and George as we headed towards the stadium. Once we got there, we started our hike up the stairs we were about 50 flights up before we were all out of breath and wondering how many more flights of stairs we would have to climb up.

"Blimey, Dad, how far up are we?" Rom asked as we all took a break to catch our breath and look out into the stadium.

"Well, put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius Malfoy teased from a platform below us. Even though I am close to Draco and Narcissa, Lucius always makes my skin crawl. We all looked over to not only see Lucius but Draco, Narcissa, Blaise, and Sophie as well all standing on the platform below us.

"We are all in the Minister's Box by a personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco boasted until Lucius shoved his cane into Draco's chest for speaking out of turn.

"Don't boast, Draco. There is no need with these people."

We turned to walk away but before we could Lucius clamps his cane onto Harry's jacket.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you, while you can." He said smugly before letting go of Harry's jacket and walked away towards the Minister's Box. Sophie caught my eye and waved before hurrying to catch up with the Malfoy's. I turned around and continued walking up the steps but it wasn't much longer that we all heard a *POP* and saw Bill and Charlie standing in front of us.

"How many more flights of stairs to go, Dad?" Bill asked

"Only about 50 more." Arthur said chipper

"In that case, we will be apparating the rest of the way." Charlie said with a wink

"Wait! Take me with you! I can't do it anymore!" I said with a dramatic flair

"Fine. Grab on!" Charlie laughed and held out his arm for me to take. I grabbed his arm before anyone copied my idea and thought to bombard them with taking everyone up to the seats.

"Close your eyes." He warned but I have apparated before, so I'm pretty much used to the stomach drop and the dizziness that comes with it. I closed my eyes and within seconds I felt the stomach drop and the slight dizziness. When I opened my eyes, Bill, Charlie, and I were on the top row of seats looking out into the stadium.

"Wow… This is awesome!" I exclaimed as I looked out onto the field and into the air. We were there for about 15 minutes before the rest of the gang showed up. Fred and George took their seats on one side of me while Harry sat on the other side of me.

"How was the walk?" I teased Fred and George while they were still trying to catch their breath. They both threw up a gesture that they would never do in front of Molly as they hunched over the railing. We were waiting for the match to begin as the Irish team flew past our heads and onto the pitch. Fred, George, Ginny, and I all cheered for the _best_ team.

"It's the Irish! It's Troy!" Fred exclaimed excitedly

"And Mullet!" George screamed

"And Moran!" I yelled

They all flew into the middle of the sky and set off a magical firework in the shape of a leprechaun that danced until the Bulgarian team flew right through the firework. The team flew around the stadium while Victor Krum did some broom tricks to the center of the field.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked

"That, sis, is the best seeker in the world, Viktor Krum!" George answered

We all cheered and were on the edge of our seats waiting for the game to start. It was only a few moments before Fudge started his welcome and then started the game.

After the game Fred, George, and I were celebrating Ireland's win by singing their little song and running around the tent. Ron started becoming defensive about the Bulgarian team and Viktor Krum.

"There is no one like Krum! He's like a bird the way he flies in the wind! He's more than an athlete! He's an artist!" Ron defended looking quite obsessed

"I think you're in love, Ron" I teased as I walked by on my way into the kitchen.

"Viktor, I love youuuuu" Fred sang

"Viktor I dooooo" George joined in

"When we're apart, my heart beats only for youuuuu" Fred, George, and Harry all sang together as I walked back into the living room. Arthur sprinted back into the tent as the outside sounds got louder.

"Sounds like the Irish is getting their pride on." Fred joked but Arthur looked very serious as he started grabbing small things and handing all of us our wands.

"It's not the Irish." Arthur stated and ushered all of us outside then we saw the real cause. We saw people in Death Eater clothing and masks shooting fire spells from their wands.

"Get back to the portkey and stick together! Fred and George, Ginny is your responsibility!" Arthur said before running towards the other Ministry officials trying to fight the Death Eaters. George grabbed Ginny's hand and Fred grabbed mine. The four of us took off running in the direction of the Portkey. There were people shooting spells at us and people pushing and running as fast as they could just trying to get out. At some point while we were running someone pushed me harder than I was expecting and I fell to the ground, almost dragging Fred with me.

"Addi, are you okay?" Fred asked frantically trying to get us both up and stable

"No! I think I hurt my foot! It hurts too much to put pressure on it!" I said through the tears I was crying from the pain. Fred didn't even take a moment to think before he frantically picked me up into his arms before he took off running to catch up to George and Ginny. He continued running for a few minutes before we got to the portkey where George and Ginny were waiting.

"Oh my god, Addi, are you okay?" Ginny said as she ran over to Fred and me.

"I'm not sure…" I winced as I tried to move my foot.

"We need to get her home." Fred said firmly

"What about the others?" George asked

"They will have Dad. He can apparate them home." Fred explained

George nodded, "Okay everyone grab on."

"Can you stand?" Fred asked

"Yeah, I think…" I responded as he set me on the ground but kept one hand around my waist for extra support. We all grabbed the boot and in a few seconds the portkey started to activate and it was time to let go. I didn't think this moment through because when it was time to let go, I realized that I would be slamming down on the hard ground. As I slammed into the grass it sent a searing pain through my ankle and into the rest of my body. I let out a loud scream as I realized the pain.

"Addi, Addi!" Fred said as he picked me back up into his arms.

"It hurts…" I whimpered as I cried almost silent tears into his shirt.

"I know, I know. We are almost home and we are going to get you all fixed up, I promise." He comforted me as I nodded into his chest. It seemed like it took much less time getting back to the Burrow, but it may be because Fred is pretty much running back to the house. Once we got back to the house, Fred hurried in the door.

"Mom! Mom!" He yelled as he entered the house.

Molly ran into the room followed by my dad who both looked very worried.

"Addison. Thank Merlin you're okay." Dad said as Fred walked us over into the living room.

"Dad, how'd you…?" I started to ask but he interrupted me

"You were in trouble, in pain. Our magic is connected, so I can tell when you are in trouble or in pain." He explained and I just nodded as a rush of pain went through my body. Fred laid me down on the couch, but I clenched my fist around his shirt. As he realized I was not letting him go anytime soon, he picked me head up, sat down, and put my head on his lap.

"Fix it, please…" I whimpered as another shot of pain went through my body. Dad nodded and almost immediately a wave of cool and calm swept over my whole body. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and once again could move my foot and it not have searing pain. I slowly got up off the couch and went over to Dad to give him a hug and to say thank you.

"Are you okay?" He asked after I pulled away from the hug.

"I'm fine, Dad." I said giving him a reassuring smile

"Okay, if you are sure you are fine, I will go and see you in a week." He said giving me one last hug before he apparated out of the Burrow.

George walked over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug, "I'm glad you're okay. Who else would I irritate to the point of no return and they would still be in my presence?" George joked, but I could tell he was seriously worried. I laughed it off because I know that is what he would want me to do before I walked over to Fred who was still sitting on the couch.

"I'm gonna go wait in the kitchen for the others." George said nodding his head over to the kitchen area and then it was just Fred and I alone in the living room.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat down on the couch beside Fred.

"I was worried about you. I'm just glad you're okay." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around me in a hug. "I couldn't live without you. You're my best friend."

I wrapped both arms around Fred and sighed into him. We stayed like that long enough for the both of us to fall asleep on the couch and not wake up until morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Addison's POV**

I woke up to my phone buzzing for my alarm. It's been a week since the Quidditch World Cup, and everything pretty much went back to normal. We all had breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We went to Diagon Alley, we all had a normal last week of summer vacation. But it was all over much sooner than any of us would like. I mean for all of us except Hermione. I jumped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom across the hall from Charlie's room. I hopped into the shower, washed my hair and body, and then quickly hopped back out. I put on some high-waisted shorts and a black cropped tank top. Then I magically made my hair dry and then braided a part of it. I did some light makeup, put on some black shoes, grabbed my wand and headed out the door. I walked down the hall and threw open the door to the twins' room to see them sleeping peacefully in their beds. _Awe they look so cute! Time to ruin their peace!_ I immediately conjured two large buckets of ice water and levitated the buckets over top of their head. Once I was happy with how the results were going to play out, I made the buckets disappear and the water fell onto both of their uncovered, unsuspecting faces. As soon as the water splattered into their faces, I waited for a split second to see their immediate reactions before bolting out the door. On first instinct I ran up the stairs to Ron's bedroom to see him and Harry getting ready.

"I need to hide." I said urgently

"What's wrong?" Harry asked

"I dropped water on the twins head, and I need to hide!" I exclaimed looking back at the door to see if they were coming.

"You know they will find you eventually." Ron laughed as he pulled on his shirt.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I asked a little desperate but before they could answer Fred and George burst through the door soaking wet and looking a little peeved.

"Did you do this?" Fred asked looking directly at me.

"No…" I answered as I tried to distance myself between them, giving myself a better chance to run.

"Are you sure?" George asked before they both took off running towards me. I jumped on Ron's bed and did a big circle and ran back out of the room. I sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Molly cooking.

"Do you need any help with breakfast?" I asked before Fred and George had the time to run downstairs and murder me.

"Of course, you can set the table." She suggested as I grabbed the plates out of the cabinet while I heard Fred and George running down the stairs. I had started setting the table by the time they had gotten down to the kitchen.

"Breakfast's ready!" Molly yelled as she finished cooking. Everyone rushed down the stairs, but Fred and George pulled me into the living room.

"This isn't over." Fred laughed as he picked me up and swung me around the living room.

"Fred, George, Addison breakfast is ready! You don't want it to get cold!" Molly yelled to us from the kitchen. We all laughed and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Once breakfast was over, we all went upstairs to do some last minute packing before we headed to Kings Cross. Since I was finished with my packing, I went to help the twins pack because they literally had nothing packed yet.

"How do you two have absolutely nothing packed, and it does not stress you out?" I asked as I folded the clothes the twins threw onto the floor and neatly placed them into the corresponding trunk.

"We both wear each other's clothes, so it doesn't really matter what or when we pack." George explained as he threw more clothes on the floor. We all threw things into their trunk quickly until we heard Molly say that it was time to go. I accioed my trunk to the twins' room and we all lugged our stuff down the stairs. We all walked over to where everyone else was standing next to the fireplace. _I guess we are going to be using the floo to get onto the platform. _

"Is everyone ready to go?" Molly asked pulling a sweater over her top. We all nodded, and she ushered Fred into the fireplace. After Fred was gone, I went into the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder.

"Platform 9 ¾" I said clearly as I threw down the powder and disappeared behind the green flames and arrived at the platform to see Fred waiting for the rest of us. Once I got out of the fireplace, Fred threw his arms around my shoulder and we both waited until everyone else to arrive at the platform. When everyone had finally got there, Molly started to say goodbye to us all. She started with Fred then George. I was slightly surprised when she grabbed me and gave me a large hug.

"Take care of my boys, won't you? Make sure they don't get into too much trouble, but remember to always take care of yourself too… You deserve the world and don't forget that. Don't ever let a boy or anyone tell you otherwise." She said as she gripped me in a hug before she let me go with tears in my eyes. "Now you three better get onto the train! Tell Sophie I said she should come and see Arthur and I over the Christmas holiday!" She yelled off as we took off towards the train.

"Come on guys, we need to find Soph!" I exclaimed dragging them through the train looking for Soph in a compartment. It wasn't very long before we saw her dark brown hair and heard her laughter as it filled up the train. We pushed our way into the compartment to see Sophie sitting with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

"Soph!" I exclaimed as I slightly shoved Draco and Blaise out of the way so I could run and tackle Sophie with a hug.

"Addi! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!" She laughed as I refused to let go until we got up.

"Addison!" Draco and Blaise both smiled and greeted me with a hug while Sophie walked over to the door of the compartment and gave Fred and George a warm hug. After the greetings, the atmosphere started to get a bit cool as the twins and Draco and Blaise realized that they were in the presence of each other.

"Come on, let's get to a compartment." I suggested to the twins

"I'll see you guys later at the feast." Sophie said to Draco, Blaise, and Pansy as she joined us in looking for a new compartment. Sophie and George led us further down the train, laughing and joking with each other.

"Are they ever going to figure out they are in love with each other?" Fred whispered in my ear and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Leave them alone." I laughed "They will figure it out eventually."

Sophie and George finally found an empty compartment to their liking and one by one we walked inside, put our smaller stuff away, and sat down.

"So, Sophie, how was your summer holiday?" I asked even though I was with her for most of it.

"It was great! I had a lot of fun! I missed these two though!" Sophie said gesturing towards Fred and George. "How was your guys holiday?"

"Well it was quite boring until Addi came to stay with us." Fred said as he nudged my arm and leaned closer to me.

"Yeah, we didn't have a second opinion on all our new pranks for so long!" George laughed and dramatically flopped in Sophie's direction.

"Stop being so dramatic the lot of you." I laughed as I laid my head in Fred's lap and pulled my legs up into the chair.

"Um, what is this?" Fred asked only slightly confused.

"I'm getting more comfortable." I stated as I rolled over, so I was facing the side.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Freddie, this happens every year." George teased, "She wakes up for an hour or two then as soon as we get onto the train, she falls asleep."

"Hey! Not every year!" I defended myself

"Oh wait, I'm mistaken. It didn't happen last year." George teased again and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well after all that hard work of being teased, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there." I said as I got as comfortable as I could get on Fred's lap and he started running his fingers through my hair and playing with it. I was asleep within minutes until they woke me up just as the train was coming to a stop.

"Addi, wake up. You're home…" Fred whispered in my ear and I slowly woke up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around for Sophie and George. "They already went up to the castle, I wanted to let you sleep a little longer, you looked quite tired."

I nodded and slowly got up, still rubbing my eyes. As I was still half asleep, I tripped over my own two feet and would have fallen on my face if Fred hadn't been quick to notice and drop everything in order to catch me.

"Hey there, you don't get to fall with me around." He said as he quickly stood me up on my feet again. "Now do you think you can stand while I grab our stuff?"

I slowly nodded and yawned, slowly waking up while he grabbed his stuff and mine.

"I can c'rry m'stuff." I yawned as he put my backpack on

"You fell over not 2 minutes ago without a large backpack on. I don't think I can trust that statement right now." He laughed as we started out of the compartment. By the time we got off the train I was fully awake and basically begging for Fred to allow me to carry my backpack, but he was not having it.

"Addi, I've already carried it this far, there is no use in having you carry it the rest of the way."

"But you shouldn't have had to carry it this far!"

He just shook his head no before grabbing my hand and we continued walking towards the castle. We got there in no time and went into the Great Hall to wait for the first years to be sorted. I left Fred with George and I went up to the Professor's table to greet my dad and Severus.

"Hello Addi. How was the World Cup?" Severus asked when he noticed I was walking towards him.

"It was fun, until the end." I said and gave him the look. Other than Dad, Sophie and I are the only ones that know about Severus being a spy for the Order.

"Ah well, I am glad you did enjoy your time." He smiled and I went over to the center of the table where Dad and Minnie were sitting.

"Addison! I feel like it has been so long since I've seen you!" Minnie greeted me with a grin as I approached the two of them.

"I know! It's been too long!" I said as I hugged her and then hugged Dad.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Dad asked.

"It was really great! We had a lot of fun!" I explained and told them both about how the summer went until it was time for the sorting of the first years. I walked back over to the Gryffindor table, sat in my seat in between Fred and George, and we chit chatted until the feast began. We were serving ourselves desert when Dad stood up and we all gave him our attention.

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted, I would like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the TriWizard Tournament. Now for those of you who do not know the TriWizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxine."

We all turned towards the doors to the Great Hall as they burst open to reveal a lot of girls in baby blue uniforms and their headmistress who was taller than Hagrid. They started doing gymnastics down the length of the Great Hall until all of their members were at the opposite side.

"You boys must really like that" I joked with Fred and George as they clapped and cheered for the ladies from Beauxbatons.

"And now our friends from the North, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkarov."

We once again turned to face the doors to see many buff men walking into the hall while banging their staffs onto the tile floor. They were very attractive men and they also started doing some flips as well. Their entrance ended when someone blew fire out into the crowd.

"Wow, that was quite impressive. Is that Viktor Krum?" I whispered towards Fred and George but before they could answer I saw Ron from across the table fangirling about Viktor Krum. "I guess that answers my question for me…" After their entrance the feast began as food appeared in front of us before our very eyes. We all ate and talked to each other until we were so stuffed, we could barely breathe. By the close of the feast, Dad had stood up to speak again and dismiss us to our beds.

"Your attention please, I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory that is what awaits the student who wins the TriWizard Tournament but to do this that student must survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked" Fred and George whispered to each other around me.

"For this reason, the Ministry of Magic has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this we have the Head of the Department of International Cooperation, Mr. Bartimus Crouch."

After Dad introduced Mr. Crouch the entire ceiling lit up with lightning and thunder but before any of the teachers could fix it Alastor Moody, a famous Auror who had just appeared in the Great Hall, pulled out his wand and immediately the lightning and thunder subsided.

"Is that Alastor Moody?"

"The Auror?" The twins asked me

"Yeah, I don't have a clue what he is doing here…"

After we all stopped whispering about Moody, Mr. Crouch started to speak "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen should be able to put forth their name for the TriWizard Tournament…" By this time students throughout the hall were already shouting their complaints. "This decision is final."

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Screamed Fred and George as they started to stand but I grabbed both of their robes and pulled them back into their seats.

"SILENCE!" Dad shouted from the front of the Hall. Once everyone had quieted down, and after much coaxing to keep Fred and George quiet, Dad revealed the Goblet of Fire. "The Goblet of Fire, anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame by this hour Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back. As of this moment the TriWizard Tournament has begun. You are all dismissed to go back to your common rooms for the night, don't forget all classes start tomorrow. Be down to breakfast bright and early to receive your course schedule."

All of the students started to pile out of the hall and towards their common rooms, but before we left Sophie came over towards the twins and me.

"Well I think this will be an interesting year…" I laughed just thinking about the year before us.

"Mad Eye seems a little odd doesn't he, Addi?" Sophie asked

"All those years of being an auror has not done him well, I guess." I responded not too concerned.

"Come on ladies, let's get going. We can't get caught after hours and not be pulling a prank!" Fred said as he grabbed our arms and started pulling us out of the hall while George trailed behind us.

"Where are you taking me Fred? My common room is the other way!" Sophie laughed as Fred continued pulling her towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Isn't it obvious?" I laughed

"We are bringing you back with us, duh!" George elaborated and grabbed Sophie and threw her over his shoulder and we continued on our way to the Gryffindor common rooms. After we got closer to the common rooms, Fred finally stopped trying to pull my arm off and just started swinging our arms back and forth. Once we got to the Fat Lady, we said the password and entered the room filled to the brim with Gryffindor students. The students stopped and stared at Sophie for a few seconds before locking eyes with either Fred, George, or me and saw our death glares and everyone else went back to whatever they were doing before. The four of us went to a small corner of the common room and we all sat down onto the comfy couches and recliners.

"So, what will our first prank back be?" George smiled as we all relaxed onto the comfy couches.

"More importantly who will be our first victim?" Fred smirked

"I think our first victim should be… hm… maybe Filtch?" I suggested

"That's a good idea Addi!" Sophie laughed

"I agree Filtch is a good idea, maybe we can get Peeves to help us out." George agreed.

"Yeah Peeves will definitely want to help even as a distraction, he hates Filtch. We should probably start planning soon." Fred suggested

"It's getting kind of late for now and we have classes in the morning, we should all probably head to bed for the night." I said as I looked around and noticed that we were the only ones left in the common room.

"Yeah I better head down to the Slytherin common rooms before Filtch catches me."

"I can walk you down there if you don't want to go by yourself." George smiled as she got up to go.

"Yeah sure that's great, thanks George."

"We will see you tomorrow at breakfast, Sophie!" I said as I gave George a big wink and they left through the portrait hole. "Come on we need to get to bed too."

"Nooooo I don't wanna gooooo" Fred whined as he flopped on top of me on the couch.

"Come on Fred! We both know you aren't a morning person and you have to get up early and go to class tomorrow."

"Let's just lay here for a few more minutes, please."

"Fine only a few more minutes." I smile as he rests his head on my stomach and I start playing with his hair. It was a matter of seconds before I heard his breaths slow and I realized he was asleep. I continued playing and stroking his hair until George got back from walking Sophie to the Slytherin common rooms.

"Hey, I didn't expect you two to still be down here."

"He didn't want to go up to bed yet, but as soon as he laid down here, he was fast asleep."

"Ah seems like him. I think I'm going to head up to bed, see you in the morning, Addi."

"Goodnight George, Fred will be up in a few minutes."

He nodded, gave me a smile, and then headed through the hall and into the guys rooms. I just laid there for a few more minutes just playing with Fred's hair before I woke him up.

"Fred… Freddie come on wake up…" I whispered until I felt him stir, "Come on Fred you need to go to your room and sleep."

He nodded sleepily, "Yeah I should probably go to bed," He rubbed his eyes as he got up and I followed in his footsteps. "Goodnight Addi, I'll see you in the morning." He smiled as he bent down and I grabbed him into a hug before we went our separate ways to our different common rooms. I walked up the stairs and into the combined 4th and 5th year girls room. When I walked in I saw Hermione sitting on her bed with large book, Lavender and Parvati gossiping together on Lavender's bed, and Katie Bell, one of my closest friends, sitting on her bed drawing in her notebook. I skipped over to her bed and flopped myself onto her bed and we both giggled.

"Merlin, I missed you over break!" She smiled, "Now tell me what happened over the summer! How's Fred?"

"Summer was amazing! I spent half of my summer with Dad here and then the other half I spent with the Weasley's at the Burrow. We ended up getting tickets to go to the Quidditch World Cup and it was super fun until the Death Eater's attacked the campsites. Fred's fine and so is George. How was your summer, Katie?"

"It was pretty boring, there wasn't a whole lot to do this summer. Tell me more about Fred!" She said winking at me, as she knows that I have feelings for him.

"Nothing really happened this summer, I doubt anything will ever happen between Fred and I… I just don't think he feels the same way about me."

"There is NO WAY he doesn't feel the same way you feel about him. Maybe you can't tell, but I really think he likes you."

"Maybe he does, I guess I will just have to wait and find out. I think I'm going to change into some pajamas and go to bed." I jumped up off of her bed and headed into the bathroom to change into some pajamas. Once I was done, I left the bathroom and went to the bed that my trunk was in front of, laid down, and almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
